¿Identidad u Orientación?
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Terminadas las muertes y guerras psicológicas llega una petición anónima al buzón electronico del gran detective L y, más por obligación que curiosidad, decide interrogar y desenmascarar las preferencias sexuales de sus sucesores.


**Notas Generales** : Escrito ligero, falta de seriedad.

 **Notas Iniciales** : Imagina que eres un niño inocente que admira con ganas a uno de esos chicos perturbados que son los _Wammy's boys_ (?)

* * *

 **¿Identidad u Orientación?**

En una mañana tranquila, alejado del bullicio que ofrecía el orfanato y abstento de casos interesantes cuales investigar, el gran detective L se proponía a encender su laptop para perder el tiempo en algún articulo interesante que pudiera encontrar vagando por la red mientras degustaba el delicioso café cargado en azúcar que Watari había preparado para él junto algunos bocadillos antes de marcharse a intercambiar ideas con Roger para sus próximos proyectos, pero se descubrió perturbado en sus planes vespertinos cuando encontró la notificación de un mensaje enviado desde un servidor cercano. No pertenecía a Watari por lo que veía pero no cabía duda que había sido enviado por él, algo curioso dado que no debía hacer más que subir las escaleras rumbo a la planta superior que era donde él dormía cuando se quedaban en Wammy's House durante sus paradas forzadas por el país.

Ignorando los detalles abrió el mensaje para empezarlo a leer sintiéndose descolocado al instante por el asunto que en tal se exponía. Al parecer una niña del orfanato le había hecho una pregunta al hombre mayor, lo cual no era raro debido a que siempre fue el centro de investigación para los huérfanos -que enseguida ponían ojos brillantes al hablar de él- mas lo que esta niña estaba investigando era algo más personal para L y sus discípulos, y eso era su identidad y orientación sexual.

El sonido de unas sabanas lo distrajo para volver la mirada a su cama donde un cuerpo de pijama negro se removía constantemente mientras hacía sonidos extraños y L se mordió un pulgar cuando puso en mente la reacción que pudieran tener sus sucesores cuando les interrogara al respecto. Ya no eran niños, eso lo comprendía, cada uno de ellos habían crecido y formado sus vidas de la mejor manera que pudieron terminado el caso Kira junto al falso Kira que apareció unos meses después creando una revuelta por televisión y no era una mentira para Watari -ni para quien lo conociera personalmente- que estaba dispuesto a retirarse del puesto de L en un año más o menos para cedérselo a Near. Aún así le costaba imaginarse haciéndoles preguntas -de algún modo- íntimas, además comunicarse con todos ellos sería complicado. A Near lo tenía a la mano, bastaba pedirle a Roger que lo llamase al cuartel que el albino había solicitado crear para familiarizarse con el trabajo mientras pedía la tutoria de L. Con Beyond tampoco había problema -lo tenía en su cama- pues luego de su arresto y haber recibido atención psiquiátrica el muy maldito se las había arreglado para escapar y perturbar la vida del detective una vez pudo localizarlo, quitárselo de encima no había sido posible con lo diestro que éste se volvió tras meses de perseguirlo como un acosador profesional así que L había tomado la decisión de cuidarlo; actualmente B era parecido a lo que una persona normal llamaría "mascota". Lo difícil sería rastrear a Matt ya que en sus atracos como _hacker_ no dejaba huella alguna y se la hacía ardua la tarea al mismísimo detective cuando quería comunicarse con él, o a Mello con su ir y venir de país en país gracias a su trabajos con la mafia. Pero lo que más preocupaba a L era buscar el paradero de A, de ese chico no sabía absolutamente nada, era peor que los otros dos; no iba a negar que recelaba el posible escenario de si ese suicida compulsivo por fin había acabado colgando de una cuerda o sufrido de un derrame sanguíneo pues B no le brindó referencias sobre si continuaba existiendo, sólo le había comentado que esperaba ya hubiese mudado al plano que tanto quería, al de los muertos.

Sus llamados _sucesores_ yacían regados por el mundo a excepción de dos, no los había visto en mucho tiempo tampoco y esta parecía la excusa perfecta para reunirlos a todos y verlos otra vez para asegurarse si seguían en una pieza como los dejó ir terminados los casos donde prestaron su cooperación con calma. Jugó con sus labios comenzando a planear.

.

Pasó un tiempo y el día agendado llegó. Aquel era una semana especial para los niños del orfanato donde salían de viaje a distintas partes para ampliar sus visiones tanto sociales como estudiantiles así que ese día el edificio se quedaría sólo para L y sus discípulos intelectuales, Watari así lo había preparado, asegurando que los chicos podrían estar cansados con el viaje así que atender niños no era una opción. El detective le dio las gracias y se dispuso a esperarlos en una de las remodeladas salas de la casa, el lugar que le pareció más cómodo y privado aún cuando no habría nadie que pudiera interrumpirles.

—Entonces... veremos a tus alumnos consentidos.

L miró hacia uno de los sillones donde Beyond se posaba con las rodillas flexionadas a su pecho, mirándolo tan atentamente que logró provocarle escalofríos; no podía acostumbrarse a esa mirada inquisidora, especialmente cuando se delataba celosa.

—Te he dicho que Near, Mello y Matt no son mis favoritos, además A también vendrá.

—El pelirrojo es un criminal a quien has evadido arrestar constantemente, el sujeto rubio te conoció antes que ninguno de nosotros y elegiste a Near para heredarte una vez te retires. ¿Cómo confiar que no son tus favoritos?— replicó B ignorando deliberadamente la última mención que había hecho L quien inclinó la cabeza a un costado, confundido.

—De ser el caso, tú también lo serías, estás viviendo con Watari y conmigo.

—Mi situación repercute en que casi te obligué aceptarme.

—Te acepté por que me agradas, B-kun.

—No es cierto.

La puerta abriéndose hacia el interior interrumpió los recurrentes reclamos que BB venía haciéndole al detective desde que iniciaron su convivencia bajo un mismo techo, mostrando las ansiadas cuatro visitas en los aposentos destinados a su reunión.

—Entonces es verdad que un psicópata está viviendo con L— mencionó Mello siquiera cruzar el umbral y detenerse apenas dar unos pasos al centro de la habitación mientras observaba con suspicacia la espeluznante imagen de dos figuras gemelas vistiendo colores opuestos posicionados de la misma forma uno junto al otro como un espejo.

—Recuerdo haberlo afirmado más de doce veces— aseguró A acompañando el camino de Mello pero desviándose a uno de los sillones disponibles, lejos del detective y B.

—Es normal que Mello sea desconfiado hasta con su sombra— comentó Matt de paso tomando asiento como si estuviera en su casa, lo había sido cuando joven después de todo.

—Bienvenidos a Wammy's House— los saludó Lawliet con cortés mecanicidad.

—Es un alivio comprobar que tu pequeño error no ha trascendido a mayores— dijo Near sentándose en el suelo con una pierna contraída al pecho mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora al asesino BB de Los Ángeles pues él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar este capricho ni siquiera viniendo de su mentor, incluso consideraba la convivencia diaria como algo inaudito y poco precavido. Beyond no se inmutó con sus palabras hirientes y, en cambio, se esforzó en gestar una sonrisa amistosa.

—Para mi también es un gusto volver a verte, N.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que decidieras contactarnos?— quiso saber Alex comenzando a rascarse el cuello. —Watari dijo que no se trataba de nada importante y que podíamos terminarlo rápido.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, A? Si apenas acabas de llegar. No te hará daño salir un poco de tu rutina y habitación para convivir con viejos conocidos.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, B. Cállate, cállate y déjame hablar con L.

—Oh, discúlpame por perturbar el delicado control en tus cuerdas vocales.

Mello y Matt miraron a los dos involucrados en la reciente conversación con sorpresa, reconociéndose contrariados por aquella manera de dirigirse entre si, siempre habían pensado que eran amigos o al menos que se llevaban bien pero esa atmósfera que generaban al conversar los hacía parecer dos enemigos más que dos rivales pues ni Mello o Near se comportaban de forma tan cruda estando uno cerca del otro; de hecho, cuando se miraban, parecía que en cualquier momento se atacarían a matar con garras y dientes igual que animales salvajes. Por suerte para todos, ambos dejaron el asunto por zancado.

—Es verdad que haberlos convocado aquí no sugiere el uso de meticulosas medidas ni complicadas misiones, tampoco los he llamado para que recuerden rencores pasados— diciendo esto L miró a sus primeros candidatos a sucesores, B no le devolvió la mirada y A desvió la suya. —La razón por la que quise reunirlos tan repentinamente fue para entrevistarlos.

—¿Entrevistarnos?— repitió Mello pues no encontraba un sentido a que el hombre, dueño de sus admiraciones en diferentes medidas, quisiera indagar en temas más personales.

—Así es. Verán, sucede que han comenzado a correr rumores sobre las hazañas de ciertos sucesores de L y muchos niños han comenzado a reconocerlos con admiración, de la misma manera como ha sucedido conmigo por años.

—¿En serio?—. Matt se acomodó los googles, incapaz de procesar enseguida la información que L les soltaba de golpe y sin rodeos. Y la risa socarrona que Mello dejó salir de su garganta provocó que ninguno se evitara interrogar la razón de este gesto con la mirada.

—No puedo imaginar la clase de fenómenos que deben estar interesados en un desquiciado desertor como BB.

—Lo cual me recuerda, ¿con cuántos tipos de sangre te has manchado las manos, M? ¿Algún O positivo? Tal vez te hayas topado con una nueva clase, algún O neutral.

Las manos de Mello se volvieron puños enseguida, haciendo crujir los guantes de cuero que lo cubrían, en instantes los irises azules se tornaron brillantes mientras un juego de sombras endurecían aún más la tonalidad amenazante de sus facciones ante la altanería contraria.

—Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, no me he manchado las manos con el tipo que eres tú, B— dijo tirando de las comisuras de sus labios y dibujando una sonrisa amable distorsionada por el único sentido que sugerían sus palabras. Las penetrantes pupilas de Beyond respondieron, tiñiendose de una emoción sanguinaria que generó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aunque mi tipo de sangre es muy común.

—A todos nos sorprende que seamos la novedad para unos niños— Matt intervino en un desplazamiento efectivo por relajar el ambiente que había empezado a formarse para luego dirigirse al detective. —Pero eso no explica por qué te molestarías en entrevistarnos, ya deberías saber al menos algunas cosas importantes sobre nosotros, ¿no?

—Es simple. Una niña se acercó a Watari el pasado mes preguntándole sobre la orientación sexual de todos ustedes.— Esta vez no hubo exclusividad para los receptores, todos quedaron estupefactos con la revelación. —Yo no sé de qué manera se muevan en el ámbito romántico, por eso tomé las decisión de preguntarles personalmente.

—Espera, espera, oye... ¿nos llamaste desde tan lejos solo para eso? ¿bromeas?—. A estaba más que impactado, le aterraba la simple idea.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—. Mello carraspeó la garganta sin despegar el puño a la altura del mentón, disimulando lo mejor que pudo el sonrojo que tan cómodo ardía en sus mejillas, se sentía obligado a ocultar lo halagado que se reconocía por que alguien tuviera ese grado de interés en alguien como él. —Son niños y es deber de los adultos responder a sus inquietudes aunque sea de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué niño sano hace esa clase de preguntas a un puñado de criminales?

—Un niño de Wammy's House— Matt respondió sin pavor la escandalizada pregunta de A.

—Lo importante es hacerle saber a los niños que no es una vergüenza tener cualquier clase de identidad y orientación sexual, deduzco que es tal el motivo por el que le hicieron a Watari una pregunta como esa— L expuso sus conclusiones.

—Pues a mi no me importaría que se dieran cuenta a qué grupo de personas pertenezco pero...—; A se encogió en su asiento con inseguridad, rascándose insistentemente la rodilla izquierda como si hacerlo resolviera sus dilemas mentales. —Por ejemplo, ¿cuál dirías que son tus preferencias, L?

—Bueno, en mi caso, este aspecto de mi vida es complicado. Nunca he estado pendiente de mis preferencias sexuales ni jamas he investigado lo suficiente para identificarme con alguna pero, si he de decirlo, me agrada el término de asexual.

—Eso suena muy típico, propio de ti— observó A haciendo a L quedarse pensativo.

—¿Lo crees? En realidad es porque no encuentro interesante la sexualidad del todo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, B?— cuestionó Matt, intrigado.

—¿Yo? Hum... soy _Lawlietsexual_ — dijo enviando una casi imperceptible sonrisa al mencionado quien sólo le devolvió la mirada con una mueca inexpresiva aunque a los demás les pareció impactada, un gesto similar al de alguien que grita internamente, Near podría incluso jurar que su predecesor estaba muriendo de vergüenza en ese preciso momento; la confesión había sido extremadamente directa para el gusto de cualquiera de los presentes y eso lo incluía a él también.

—¿Mello?— L le dirigió una mirada al nombrado, algo que le puso extremamente nervioso.

—Pues y-yo...

—Hasta la pregunta es necia, ¿es que no lo ven?— Matt no escatimó en interponerse a la charla de manera brusca. —Es obvio que el pobre siempre ha querido ser mujer, basta mirar cómo se viste, es un transexual empedernido.

—Soy metrosexual pero esa es parte de mi identidad sexual, no mi orientación, idiota.

—No distingo la diferencia, podrías ser hasta trasvesti.

—¡Maldición! ¡Existen centenares de diferencias! Un transexual es quien se ve en el cuerpo equivocado, los trasvestis no necesariamente deben ser transexuales para usar la ropa del sexo opuesto y un metrosexual simplemente es cuidadoso con su apariencia, puede llegar a ser un poco narcisista pero nada más en el sentido de la estética.

—No me confundas más, Mello. Sabes que no comprendo los términos.

—Ese es exactamente tu problema.

—Mello es pansexual.— Todos, sin excepción, miraron en dirección a Near quien desviaba la vista al suelo mientras se retorcía un mechón de su cabello. —Es una persona que se deja guiar por las emociones ya sean propias o ajenas, aunque en ocasiones se comporte como gay nunca lo he visto juzgar a alguien por su sexo.

—Siempre me plantee el que si Mello fuera gay me convertiría en homofóbico, pero ahora que sé lo que es me haré Mellofóbico para no errar en mis decisiones— hizo saber B con evidente aburrimiento y con ánimos de molestar al rubio quien no tardó en replicar.

—¡Cierra la jodida boca, maldito enfermo mental!

—Esas son palabras muy fuertes, Mello— le reprendió Lawliet. —Por favor evita pronunciarlas en mi presencia.

—Lo que L quiere decir es que no molestes a su futuro esposo.

—Matt...—; la mirada que el detective le dedicó al pelirrojo incluso consiguió que Mello y Near se estremecieran. —Ya que estás muy animado el día de hoy y no tienes los ojos puestos en tus videojuegos, ¿te importaría decirnos a los demás cuál es tu orientación sexual?

—E-Está bien— Matt tartamudeó unos segundos antes de aclararse la garganta y componer su acento normal. —Admirence. Soy Bisexual.

—Genial. Odio a los bisexuales. Siempre están creyéndose que pueden ligarse a quien sea sin importar la mentalidad que la otra persona tenga.

—No me jodas, rubia, tú podrías pertenecer a una rama de los bisexuales. Con eso de que a los pansexuales no les importa que género sea su pareja mientras sepa mamar.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡No denigres a los Pansexuales! ¡Nosotros no vamos por el mundo presumiendo experiencias sexuales que jamas tendremos!

—¡Los bisexuales no hacemos eso! ¡Nosotros sólo presumimos las experiencias que si tenemos!

—¿Qué es esta rivalidad?— cuestionó Lawliet, observando con calidad analítica el intercambio de insultos que los mejores amigos se dedicaban.

—No sabía que un pansexual pudiese diferir tanto con un bisexual— comentó Beyond gestando una sonrisa cruda sin emociones, aparentemente divertido.

—Creo que se debe a la opinión que ambos tienen sobre el tema del romance— dijo Alex rascándose el brazo con incontrolables ansias.

—A mi me parece más bien que el origen de su pelea verbal tiene relación con el ámbito sexual— señaló Near gestando una mueca de asco mientras escuchaba cómo Mello exclamaba que el sexo no tenía valor sino existía amor.

—Olvidemos eso.— El detective devolvió la mirada al resto de sus pupilos, ignorando por completo la alegata de los otros dos. —¿Qué hay de ti, Near? ¿Serías amable de decirnos cuál es tu orientación?

—No lo sé.— Near se rizó el cabello con incomodidad. —Jamas he sentido interés por indagar en el tema pero considero que necesito de una especie de conexión para sentirme atraído por otra persona... no me parece lógico el enamorarse de un desconocido.

—A eso, mi estimada mota de polvo albina, se le conoce por demisexualidad— dio a conocer Beyond gesticulando una nueva sonrisa mecánica.

—Ya veo...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te pondrás efusivo después de darle nombre a tus silenciosas inquietudes?—. B actuó decepcionado.

—No tendría sentido hacerlo. Aunque lo sospechaba, el uso de estos términos no son más que etiquetas sociales que se usan para describir características concretas entre los individuos para sentirse seguros consigo mismos. No es algo que se deba declarar públicamente sin descanso ni que sea necesario para seguir el curso de su vida.

—Eres un tempano de hielo, como siempre.

—¡Oye, jodido cerebro frustrado!— gritó Mello desde el sillón. —¡No molestes a mi fría mota de polvo albina con tendencias maníaco obsesivas!

—Mello, si pretendes defenderme como tu rival me gustaría que antes excluyeras tus complejas ofensas dirigidas a mi en presencia de mis agresores.

—Ese pobre metro-de-tren no va a cambiar nunca, deberías cortar con él— espetó Beyond y Near continúo rizándose el cabello, pareciendo meditar la propuesta del _imitador_ de L.

—¡No le metas ideas a la cabeza, anormal!

—Es verdad, B, no digas eso ni en broma. ¿No te das cuenta que Mello no será capaz de continuar viviendo si no está Near con él?—. Fue el turno de Matt para mofarse.

—¡Tú deja de molestar!— Mello se devolvió en dirección a Matt dispuesto a encañonarle una bala en el entrecejo si continuaba haciendo esa clase de comentarios vergonzosos.

—Admitelo de una buena vez, Mello. Lo amas.

—No tengo inconveniente en aceptar su noviazgo si eso mejora su relación.

—¿Tú también, L?— Mello liberó un sonido estrangulado antes de mirar al andrajoso detective con cierta decepción pues quizás esperaba que al menos él lo ayudara a sacudirse a las garrapatas burlescas que tenía por conocidos.

—Inténtenlo, verán lo bien que funciona— apoyó A con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que remarcaba la palidez de su cara y lo saltón de sus ojos verdes. —L inició una relación con BB y vean lo controlado que ha estado últimamente.

Aunque el detective envió otra de sus miradas glaciares a su antigua primera opción de sucesor, esta no tuvo el mismo efecto en A; se daba cuenta que la primera generación de sucesores carecían de factores importantes como el respeto hacia su persona.

—L es muy travieso durante las noches, es tan inquieto que me deja demasiado agotado hasta para el día siguiente.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala que duró varios minutos y se extendió un poco más en el momento que el detective y el asesino cruzaron sus miradas, provocando que el mayor desviara su mirada expresando algo parecido a la incomodidad. Matt carraspeó la garganta.

—Bien, eso no me apetecía saberlo.

—B empleó mal sus palabras— L intentó explicar. Sin embargo, Beyond no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar del aprieto en donde lo había metido.

—¿Querías que fuera más especifico?

—No, no por favor, no— casi suplicaron todos los demás espectadores al unisono, incluyendo al primer candidato a sucesor. B sonrió saboreando su victoria sobre los otros aspirantes y es que era eso lo que estaba haciendo, sobreponerse al avance que pudiera existir durante la convivencia entre ellos y L. La paranoia en sus celos le indicaban que era mejor establecer pertenecía en el _mejor detective del mundo_ para que nadie intentara arrebatárselo de forma significativa, ya fuera física, sentimental o mental; L era suyo.

—A-kun.

—¿Si?

—Eres el único que falta de revelar cómo se siente, ¿te gustaría compartirlo?— En las palabras del _mejor detective del mundo_ había un enfazis implícito de que le urgía terminar con todo aquello, temiendo lo que B fuera a decir si la conversación se prolongaba, Alex lo entendió y se tomó la libertad de pensarlo mientras jaloneaba las mangas de su playera color azul cielo, consiguiendo la insistencia que todos cargaban en sus miradas.

—No vayan a burlarse de mi...— murmuró A casi como una súplica.

—No hay manera de que podamos burlarnos, ¿por qué lo haríamos de todas maneras?

—Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie así que...

—¿De qué se trata? ¡Vamos! Ya cuéntanos.— Mello se acomodó con impaciencia sobre el pulcro sillón donde yacía acomodado su trasero, todos conocían bien esa personalidad explosiva que significaba peligrosa cuando le dejaban en intriga demasiado tiempo.

—Yo soy... soy... intersexual.— Sin llegar a comprenderlo, los receptores de aquella confesión guardaron absoluto silencio por lo que Alex se vio obligado a levantar la mirada con ligera incomodidad, quizás un poco de enojo colándose fuera de sus profundas pupilas negras. —Saben lo que es, ¿no es cierto?

Inevitablemente, todos se miraron unos a otros, interrogándose con los labios sellados en una linea recta el significado, sólo uno -el menos indicado para comprender al ofendido A- no despegó su mirada inyectada en una alta dosis de curiosidad al interpelado.

—¿Eres hermafrodita, eh? Jamas lo hubiera imaginado.— Y con sus palabras los cerebros del resto no tardaron en entenderlo también.

—No es algo que puedes decirlo porque si.

—¿Qué hay de tu orientación? ¿Cómo te asocias sentimentalmente?— Matt no se evitó interrogar al siguiente instante pues, como partidario sexual y sentimental de toda clase de personas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con un intersexual y ahora que la tenía no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—No tengo una preferencia especifica, simplemente me gustan las personas, es lo único que tengo claro. Siento amor por aquellos que lo sienten por mi, supongo que de esa manera me he guiado todo este tiempo, estas últimas ocasiones me he enamorado de aquellos quienes pueden comprender mi modo de ver las cosas. Si tuviera que elegir una orientación sexual sería la antrosexualidad.

Mello se sintió inevitablemente flechado con el comentario de Alex pues él se sentía así en cierta forma, encontrando una belleza en A que jamas pudo ver, no descifraba si este sentimiento tenía algo relacionado con la euforia momentánea pero en ese momento quiso sonreír por el puro sentimiento de haberse encontrado con la esencia de A, el lado que nunca había percibido o divagado dentro de él.

—Que triste— habló Beyond atrayendo como imán la mirada de todos. Mello iba a interrogar la razón de su comentario cuando L interrumpió abruptamente el escenario que todos ayudaron a levantar en el interior de aquella sala sin darse cuenta.

—Se cierra la entrevista— dijo L para intriga de sus pupilos hasta que se percataron de la presencia de cierto teléfono móvil en sus manos sin tardar en acercar el micrófono del aparato a sus labios para recitar de la manera más animada posible -en su escaso repertorio de acentos expresivos- su próximo mensaje. —Así es como es, no deben menospreciar sus ideales o estilos de vida sin importar las criticas que reciban. Lo principal es que sigan el camino que han elegido seguir. Confíen en si mismos y en sus convicciones, no es una deshonra. Los humanos son seres libres y deben continuar siéndolo. Por supuesto sin cometer el error de lastimar a otros. Este es un mensaje para todos esos chicos con inquietudes sexuales, comiencen por aceptarse sin esperar que lo hagan los demás.— Y cerró el celular terminando la grabación ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus acompañantes. —Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir. Los niños estarán felices de recibir este pequeño regalo de su parte. Por supuesto que Watari y yo planeamos que sucediera de esta manera, era lo más conveniente para que ninguno de ustedes sintiera pena de hablar libremente.— dijo volviendo a su acento monótono.

—E-Espera...—; Mello sintió a las paredes de su garganta cerrarse ante el pánico, sin conseguir concretar la sencilla tarea de articular sus palabras con naturalidad. —N-No entiendo... ¿qué ha sido eso?

Matt se alzó de hombros, importándole poco la jugada sucia del mejor detective del mundo, después de todo a él no le preocupaba cómo se revelase la información que había proporcionado, era de los pocos que no sentía pavor alguno de exponer su personalidad.

—¿Estuviste grabándolo desde el principio?— Near formuló la pregunta más correcta que Mello no pudo expresar a la superficie por más que lo intentó.

—Así es, me hubiese gustado omitir ciertas nimiedades dentro de la conversación colectiva— decía mirando unos fugaces instantes a Birthday quien no traicionó su nulo arrepentimiento sobre el tema que L le insinuaba. —Pero esta grabación no será reproducida de forma masiva así que es improbable en un 99% que su integridad peligre.

—Muy astuto— felicitó B formando una sonrisa que rayaba en lo espeluznante. —No me percaté de cuáles eran tus intenciones cuando seleccionaste esta sala entre tantas otras.

—Te falta mucho por aprender, B-kun— informó L con falsa candidez.

—Entonces, ¿esto no nos afectará de ninguna manera?

—Puedes estar seguro, A-kun. Los niños de esta generación son sumamente respetuosos.

—A diferencia de ciertas otras— mencionó Beyond dedicándole una rápida inspección a Near, Mello y Matt cuya descarada insinuación no tardó en hacer al autocontrol del esloveno peligrar al filo de la ruptura justo en el instante que desenfundó su revolver y le botó el seguro con un dedo.

—¿Acaso quieres que te funda aquí mismo?

—Mello— Lawliet lo tranquilizó, convencido de que un baño de sangre no era el mejor escenario para finalizar una reunión de viejos conocidos después de una década.

—No puedes hacerme daño— interrumpió Birthday. —Sé que Watari confiscó todas tus balas y no puedes asesinar a alguien con una pistola vacía.

—Aunque aún queda la alternativa de golpearte con ella.

Los presentes en la sala se quedaron mudos ante la repentina intervención del joven albino pero a este no le importó ser brevemente el centro de atención pues, personalmente, comenzaba hartarle la actitud despectiva de a quien L había elegido proteger por sí mismo. No sabía si L lo hacía para compensar errores pasados pero a Near jamas le agradó B y hasta la fecha le enfurecía la mera tarea de tolerarlo ya que -de algún modo- formaba parte de L.

—Podrías— concedió B satisfecho con la respuesta del menor, era difícil hacerlo replicar de manera brusca por lo que, incluso la más mínima muestra de desprecio, le sabía a gloria. L se limitó a guardar silencio cuando se percató de la pasividad de su _contraparte_ pues ya se encargaría de regañarlo en la privacidad de su recamara esa noche.

—En todo caso podemos quedarnos, ¿cierto?—. Matt se levantó de su asiento. —De todos modos necesitaba de un escondite esta noche y ya había traído mis maletas.

—Espero que esto no tenga relación con uno de tus famosos trabajos.

—¿Cómo crees, L? No soy tan obvio.— Matt agitó la mano restandole importancia.

—Proviniendo de ti es mucho más sospechoso.— dijo A incitando al aludido tensarse en su sitio sin poder contradecir la observación recibida, el pelirrojo debía recordarse que no por nada Alex había sido seleccionado para ser sucesor en una época distante.

—No es mala idea pero, sugiero que alejen de mi rango de visión al fenómeno anormal. De otro modo amanecerá muerto— Mello amenazó gesticulando una sonrisa extravagante, a la cual B se limitó responder con otra sonrisa igual de perturbadora. Near bajó la mirada, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la alfombra sobre la que yacía y sintiéndose un poco nostálgico con el hogar que todos ocupaban pues no tenía que irse ese mismo día.

—Necesitaré una caja de domino y un mazo de cartas.

—Hay muchos juguetes en la Sala Común— comunicó L a quien se rizó el cabello sin mirarle.

—Gracias.

—Supongo que también podría quedarme— susurró A con evidente timidez sin saber que una mirada de curiosidad se posaba de lleno en él.

—Está decidido. Watari se encargará de instalarlos— concluyó Lawliet ocultando una sonrisa conmovida bajo su largo fleco para enseguida avanzar con paso flojo hasta la salida antes de volver la vista a sus espaldas y comprobar que todos sus pupilos continuaban ahí. Watari acertó en preparar cinco habitaciones pues, aunque él le sugirió lo evitara a toda costa, su padre de sobrenombre no había seguido sus demandas en cuanto se dio cuenta que L en realidad siempre quiso que se quedaran. L nunca lo diría pero los había extrañado.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Comentarios adicionales** : No pude evitar las pairing, lo siento. Estos personajes se manipulan solos y, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había escrito parrafos caracteristicos de shipper. Espero pronto volver a escribir sobre los Wammy's Boys, ya hace bastantes años que se estrenó tanto el manga como el resto del material referente pero continuo muy encariñada con ellos.


End file.
